Bolder
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Angelina knows what she wants from her boyfriend Harry. The problem is, he doesn't seem to know it, so she decides to be a bit more... bold in her demands...


"Why hello there, handsome. Ready to go?" Angelina smiled at Harry as she walked over to him in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I've been ready since forever," Harry grinned at her.

"Oh cut it out with the sappiness you two and just get down to Hogsmeade already!" Fred hollered out as he and George walked past them and went out the portrait hole.

"Pay no attention to that clown. He's probably just jealous that you asked me to the Yule Ball last year first..." Angelina said.

"Oh nah. He actually congratulated me and everything. Said he had lost to a worthy opponent as it were. And if I ended up dating you afterwards, to make sure that I knew what I was really getting into..." Harry rolled his eyes.

Angelina joined him in his eye rolling and took his hand.

"Come on. Let's get down to Hogsmeade. We have a whole day ahead of us and there are... _things_ I'd like to discuss with you..." Angelina said suggestively, winking at him.

Harry chuckled. "Naughty, naughty, Angelina. But you're right. Let's get going, shall we?"

Some time later, the two of them had settled into a nice, private booth near the back of The Three Broomsticks, eating an early lunch of stewed chicken and mashed potato with some salad.

"Well then, _Angie,_ " Harry referred to her by his favourite nickname for her as he held her closer to him. "You said you wanted to... uh... _discuss_ something with me?"

"Well... Harry... have you... have you ever thought about... _shagging?_ " Angelina whispered into his ear.

Harry nearly choked and Angelina giggled at his reaction.

"I... in a general sense or with you specifically?" he finally managed to get out.

"With me, of course. We've been dating for nearly a year now and all we've done is some snogging which you happen to be... _very_ good at..." Angelina kissed him.

It was a long, sweet kiss that left him looking flushed when they broke apart.

"...and surely you must be one horny, horny bloke and yet..." Angelina put a hand on Harry's lap under the table, fingers lightly brushing across his groin, making him sputter incoherently. "...yet, you're always the perfect gentleman."

"You're one gorgeous girl, Angie and I love you. At least I think so. I've never really been in love before and... I admit that I've fantasized about seeing you naked..." Harry stammered. "It's just that I've never been in any relationship before and... _well..._ "

"And what do you fantasize about when you see me naked in those daydreams of yours?" Angelina smirked.

"In your fantasies, do you like seeing me strip down to my underwear? See me... _pleasuring myself?_ Or do you just love to fuck me?" Angelina seemed to enjoy the state she had Harry in.

"I... I want to fuck you in every way possible. I've thought about having your gorgeous mouth go down on me, fucking you in the Gryffindor locker room after a match, in the Prefects' bathroom, in a cave, in the Shrieking Shack, the Room of Requirement... Basically _anywhere._ In _any position possible..._ " He kissed her again and it became rather heated, before they broke apart.

"You're all I think about these days when I... When I'm alone in the showers..." Harry admitted, somewhat embarrassed.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I'll take that as a compliment..." Angelina smiled. "I've had a lot of fantasies about you too. I think about what a chiselled body you must have under those clothes from our exercises at Quidditch practice, about your hands and how they and other parts of you would feel under my bra and my knickers... I trust you, Harry. I don't care about what anyone else has to say about you or us..."

Harry kissed her for that.

"I don't care about that vile toad, I don't care that people are saying that you're delusional, that I'm your Quidditch Captain and I'm biased in favour of you, that you're younger than me and all the other stuff... I love _you,_ Harry." Angelina caressed his cheek. "I trust you. You're everything I could want in a bloke and I can think of no better person to give up my virginity to..."

Harry took her hand and squeezed lightly. "Glad to see that you think so highly of me..."

"Of course I do. You're my wonderful boyfriend. Now, let's go. If I'm going to shag you silly sometime, we need to be prepared, don't we?" she stood up first and Harry stood up after, taking her hand and leading her out.

* * *

 _"I wonder why I've not ever seen this place before..."_ Harry thought as Angelina led him into a store which proudly displayed its names as 'Hogsmeade Health' on the wooden sign above the front door.

 _"Probably because you've not gone off the High Street much, now have you?"_ Another thought told him.

"I asked my older sister Chelsea for advice in the last owl I sent her. She said that this place would have just what we need..." Angelina's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"And just what is it exactly that we need from here, Angelina?" In the back of Harry's mind, he knew. He knew, but he still wasn't sure if he should probably believe it...

"If we're going to shag sometime, we'll need proper protection. After all, the last thing either of us needs right now is a baby..." she answered.

"That's true, Angelina. So... condoms, then?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the area of the shop they found themselves in.

"Oh yes. I've run out of Contraceptive Potion and my sister can't get me any more until I get home for the holidays and I don't plan on waiting until after the Christmas hols to give you my gift. Would you?"

"No..." Harry looked her in the eye, pausing from his inspection of the many different varieties. "I think... I think getting to shag my lovely captain would be the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten." Harry squeezed her hand lightly.

"Anxious to put your Quaffle into my goalpost, aren't you?" Angelina smirked.

The shopkeeper didn't bat an eye as Harry and Angelina walked hand in hand to the counter and paid for the packet of condoms.

"See?" Angelina smiled at him as they walked along the high street. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not at all." Harry shook his head. "Now, we still have a few hours left before we have to go back up to the castle. What would you like to do?"

"Maybe a spot of shopping and then we can head on up to the castle a little earlier for some... alone time?" Angelina suggested.

"Sounds great. Where to now, Milady?" Harry asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Angelina giggled. "You can't come with me on _this_ shopping trip. You'll see what I've bought soon enough, though..."

 _"I see..."_ Harry waggled his eyebrows. "Well then, how about we continue our date in the Room of Requirement at our usual time?" Harry asked.

" Very well. I'll see you. And trust me; this is going to be the most fun date you've ever had..." she kissed him again lightly, before jogging off.

* * *

Harry might have been bold with a lot of things, but dating wasn't one of them.

Girls scared him sometimes. Always walking around in packs and gossiping and the looks that they gave you sometimes that made you feel like a small child...

But Angelina wasn't one of those girls.

He paced up and down in the Room of Requirement which was set up as a very comfortable looking sitting room, thinking.

Angelina... she had always been rather nice to him.

Even when they'd first met when he'd joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she never actually seemed to look down on him. She was always friendly enough and she, along with the rest of the team would always join him in making fun of Oliver's ridiculous training schedules and 'techniques'...

Yet, it took until Fourth Year and the Yule Ball to get him to muster up the courage to ask her...

The door to the Room of Requirement opened and in stepped his Angie in a gorgeous amethyst coloured blouse and black jeans that looked like she'd been poured into them.

 _"You like?"_ she asked him coyly. "They're some of my favourite Muggle clothes..."

"I can see why. My, my, Angie. You're looking bloody sexy today. I don't know why I was ever nervous around you..." Harry kissed her.

"You were just being a gentleman and I adore you for that." Angelina beamed at him.

"These here... You mentioned once that tulips were your favourite flower. So I got a bunch for you in Hogsmeade..." Harry handed her a bunch of flowers in a dark green vase that he had had sitting on a table.

"See? You really are a gentleman. You say you're lucky to have me, but I say I'm lucky to have you. You're more than just the Boy-Who-Lived to me. I'm glad you asked me to the Yule Ball in that corridor. Though your dancing leaves much to be required." Angelina took the flowers and admired them for a bit before setting them back down on the table gently.

"And you're more to me than my Quidditch Captain. But about my dancing... Why not let me show you how much I've improved?" Harry went over to a wireless set that was in the corner and a soft, slow song began playing.

"Shall we?" he offered her a hand and she accepted.

They did a little waltz, moving gracefully with the music.

"See? I've not once stepped on your foot or been out of step..." Harry smirked.

"You're so comfortable with me now and yet earlier today, you were so hesitant and bashful around me when we were talking about the possibility of us shagging..." Angelina remarked as Harry's hands found their way down to her bum.

"Well," Harry squeezed it lightly. "Maybe I've had a bit of time to get over my discomfort over the idea. Whenever the mood is right..."

"If I hadn't been a bit more forward, more... bold, would you have ever seen it?" she asked, before kissing him heatedly.

Harry let himself sink into the kiss and guided them over to a bed as the room somehow changed to a bedroom without him noticing.

Clothes came off, hands roamed about bodies _and..._ as Harry and Angelina finally lost their virginities to one another, Harry appreciated the fact that his lovely girlfriend... his beautiful Angie... had been more forward with him.

Bolder than he was, that's for sure...

* * *

And there's an attempt from me at writing a romance story. Romance is not my forte, as you can probably tell.

This is a story for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Comptition on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum Year 1 Astronomy/Potions classes combined. All the prompts I used are listed below.

 **Word:** Shag

 **Era:** Trio

 **Emotion:** Trust

 **Colour:** Amethyst

 **Food:** Potato

 **Plant:** Tulip

 **Action:** Dance

 **Adjective:** Naughty

 **Phrase:** I love you.

 **Dialogue:** "Or do you just love to fuck me?"

 **Event:** Buying condoms.

 **Upper Word Limit:** 4275

 **Lower Word Limit:** 725


End file.
